


I Love You said as an apology

by Lillow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillow/pseuds/Lillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki doesn't know as much about mortal feelings as he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You said as an apology

“I can’t believe you!” 

This was the third time Tony had yelled those words. Loki watched as his genius lover(?) paced around his lab, only slightly wary of the way he held a large iron wrench in his hand.

The god had just returned from a six month trip to Asgard on Odin’s summons. There was some dispute between two of the realms and Asgard had been asked to mediate, and with Thor involved in serious world saving Avengers activities, Loki had been called to assist. There had been tedious meetings, negotiations, feasts, parties, and document signings. And after six months Loki was finally able to return to Midgard and, what he had hoped for most, his lover’s warm and open arms. I had been met with a swinging wrench.  


“I don’t know what there isn’t to believe, Anthony. I was away on official Asgard business and now I’m back. Surely this isn’t hard to ‘believe’,” he said. He stepped aside as the wrench was finally thrown at his head, and he heard a great deal of glass shatter behind him. Probably the door he had walked through not three minutes ago.

Tony fumed. “What I don’t believe is how you can disappear in the middle of the night with no warning, and reappear six months later expecting me to be just fine that I didn’t hear hide nor hair of you the entire time! I was worried! I thought maybe you’d been captured, or killed, or maybe even that you’d finally gotten tired of me and just  _ left _ .”

“Surely Thor informed you of where I was and what I was doing?” Loki felt the onset of a scowl, for surely if his brother had not passed on his message for him, while Loki was doing him a  _ favor _ , they would need to have some words.

“Yes, he did.  _ Three days later. _ ”

Now Loki was confused. “Anthony, that does not explain why you are so upset. Please, lover, I’m clearing missing something here.”

The emotions that crossed Tony’s face were rapid, and many. Loki would have laughed at how comical he looked had he not had the wisdom to understand this was clearly not a comical situation.

“You just  _ left. _ No warning, no message, no  _ anything. _ And I was left for three days with no explanation. And not only did you just  _ leave,  _ you were gone for six months! I understood the leaving, I understood the reasons, hell I even understood doing it without letting me know immediately, but what I don’t understand is the the being gone for so long, and not talking to me. If you can send Thor a message, you can send one to me. As a matter of fact, you should have sent several. It was  _ six months _ , Loki.”

Loki blinked once.

Tony was mad because he had left suddenly and not given an explanation, but he could be forgiven for that. Then what was he still mad for?

Loki blinked twice.

Tony was mad that he had left suddenly and not given an explanation, and that he had only sent one message through Thor. It was easier to send messages to another Asgardian, so for the one message it had made sense. Tony would understand that after an explanation, but Loki had a feeling he would still be mad.

Loki blinked three times, and got it.

He had been gone for  _ six months. _ It was just six months. Asgardians left their partners for great expanses of time with no messages quite often. To Loki it was just six months. To Tony, it was six _ mortal  _ months _. _ It had not been a short time, and since he knew nothing of Loki’s forming plans to lengthen his life, it had been a long span of time to the Midgardian man.

A long time with no contact other than a short message sent through a third party.

Suddenly, the mischief god felt somewhat terrible as he took steps towards his still (for now) very mortal lover.

He took Tony’s callused and scarred hands into his own smooth ones.

“You’re right. I should have sent you more messages, and I should not have stayed away for so long, I will not do that again,” he choose to ignore the fact that the negotiations could not have taken less time, and gazed into the warm amber eyes of his single favourite being, “and I love you.”

Tony searched his face for a second, before he finally relaxed and pulled Loki closer, “I love you, too.”

  
And that, they mutually decided, was the end of talking for the rest of the evening.  



End file.
